Sand golem
| size3e = Huge | type3e = Construct | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always neutral | challenge3e = 12 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Warm | terrain = Desert | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = 5000 lbs (2270 kg) | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = Muscular | distinctions = | first = | based = }} A sand golem was an intelligent construct that was acclimated to desert environments. Description Sand golems appeared muscular, but could have either slender or bulky builds. They had sand-colored bodies, and released sandy dust when they walked. Behavior These automatons endlessly patrolled warm desert areas. Sand golems could not speak, and could only voice dry hissing sounds. These golems were connected to their masters via magical amulets, which were usually sculpted into the shape of desert-dwelling arthropods. Sand golems obeyed their masters' commands unfailingly, and would come to their call from any distance. Such constructs possessed intelligence, and exploited these wits in combat. Thus, sand golems were often difficult to fight due to their advanced tactics, as well as their natural strength. Despite their strength, these golems could utilize stealth to appear as nothing more than piles of sand. Combat The combined strength, intelligence, and ability to be stealthy made sand golems difficult opponents, but these features were not the only thing for challengers to be wary of. They were known for their uncanny evasiveness, making them able to dodge all but the most precise blows. Using a mixture of battleground tactics, sand golems waited for the exact moment to transform into a sandstorm. In their sandstorm form, they fiercely attacked and blinded their foes. Sand golems generally fought with their powerful fists, but could also suffocate their opponents with the sand and dust that formed their bodies. As with other golems, they were immune to disease and poison. Such constructs were also immune to any spells that allowed magic resistance, and some spells functioned differently against them. Spells that involved blasts of sand would heal the golems instead of hurt them. Creation To construct a sand golem, a mage needed 1000 cubic feet (28 cubic meters) of specially treated sand, a specific set of sand-related spells, and several pieces of gold. The sand had to be treated with expensive powders and volcanic ash. Only experienced crafters and sculpters could create such a golem, and the mages needed to have access to several spells, such as geas/quest. The price of such a golem was approximately 50,000 gp. Appendix Appearances ;Video games * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal References Connections Category:50000-59999 gold pieces Category:Golems Category:Constructs Category:Constructs (3e) Category:Animates Category:Animates (4e) Category:Creatures